Seven Lists of James Potter
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: Lily's journal was filled with random bits, thoughts, moments, poems and lists, not necessarily for later use – more of a keepsake, and also a good way to vent, most of which, was kept to one subject: James Potter.
1. Introductory

**Seven Lists of James Potter**

_Written by TLF_

Foreword(s):

I, Tastes-Like-Fry, would like to first of all thank you to the readers and would sadly admit that she is not JKR. However that does not stop me from imagining many ways to put James and Lily together, this story was inspired by the Seven Sins. Not to mention the fact that JKR says that the number 7 is magical in the Harry Potter world, (it is also a Godly number in _this_ reality) and thus twas a miracle that James and Lily ever got together, and so I saw fitting.

Enough about me, let's delve into the magical world of Harry Potter, Marauder era…

**STORY**

Lily was a writer, she would write meticulous notes during classes, she would cram 10 foot worth of words into a 4 foot essay, and she would even take time to write extra things and thoughts that she thinks she might find useful, usually at the most peculiar moments.

You could always rely on Lily to have spare parchment, quills and ink at the ready, and it was not an uncommon occurrence to see her (with a muggle pen!) writing in her coveted journal.

Her journal (not to be mistaken for her diary – that was another book entirely, kept for appointments and timetables), was filled with random bits, thoughts, moments, poems and lists, not necessarily for later use – more of a keepsake, and also a good way to vent.

Most of her venting was kept to one subject; James Potter, and his haughty ways. Mostly written complaints that he was bugging her again, and how much he was irritating her, even when his attentions weren't directed at her, and just him being a prat in general.

It amused her greatly to read past entries at the end of each year after exams had blown over. She would share the funnier parts with her friends and they would amuse themselves by re-enacting certain scenes.

However, by the end of seventh year she found seven collective lists she had created about the Head Boy (James Potter) throughout the year, some written in frustration and anger, some written in confusion and contemplation, and some written in admiration.

And she invited her now-boyfriend and co-head to sit with her on the last night and join in with her reviewing of these lists.

James, who had originally rolled his eyes at his writing-frenzied girlfriend, had given into those pleading emerald eyes, sitting with her in front of the common room fire and poured over the material – and in doing so, delightedly found himself quite humoured.

These were her lists…


	2. 7 Reasons Why JP Should Not Be Head Boy

**Seven Reasons why James Potter Should Not Be Head-Boy**

_Written by Lily, Alice, Mary and Marlene_

Foreword(s):

I, Lily, have just witnessed the most unbelievable and quite concerning predicament. As the newly appointed Head Girl, I have much to be concerned about, for the newly appointed Head Boy is none other than the arrogant annoyance, James Potter. I do not understand how he managed to achieve this high-ranking position, methinks he needs to stick with Quidditch. Highly qualified jock sits better on him than highly qualified Head Boy.

I, Alice, completely agree with you, and suggest you take it up with Dumbledore when you arrive at the school. There has to be some sort of mistake.

I, Mary, would like to add that although James is an insufferable git, he is quite the smart cookie when he wants to be – maybe it was all based on marks.

I, Marlene, think you all underestimate James' abilities. Although I do wonder why Dumbledore chose the combination of James and you, Lily, surely he knows you two don't get along?

I, Lily, appreciate my dearest friends input and would like to point out that Marlene is slightly biased about her Quidditch captain, but one can overlook that slight flaw.

Without further ado, let the list commence.

_Reason #1:___**Arrogant Toe-rag**

Definition: Making claims or pretensions to superior importance or rights; overbearingly assuming; insolently proud

James has always been assumed to be more important the average person. Not only by himself, but also by others, which by a far means is quite saddening. James is like any other person, in fact he could be quite normal. However, James is far from acting normal, he is overbearing and rubs his successes and popularity in other people's faces to try and put them in their place.

He does this by bullying – particularly those he doesn't like, for example Severus has always been his main target for his pranks and jokes. This can be demeaning and can have a negative affect, even if James doesn't mean to cause these effects which shows his ignorance.

This arrogance draws attention, it could mean that James has some sort of issues that he deals with by making himself a success. It could just mean that he has a personality disorder – or it is the showings of how he was brought up which is most likely seeing he was an only child in a very well-off family.

_Reason #2:_** Self-Centred Jerk**

Definition: Devoted to or caring only for oneself; concerned primarily with one's own interests, benefits, welfare, etc., regardless of others.

This goes hand-in-hand with _Reason #1_ although I will admit, James is not purely selfish. He does, however, always makes sure he's the focus. Not only in his own life, but he will try and make himself important to everyone else.

A fine example is his close friends. I do not doubt that he cares for every single one of them, but in that group there seems to be an unspoken rule that he is in fact the leader of the pack – so to speak. Remus has testified that Potter doesn't make them do what they don't want to do, but for some reason still agree, even though they know it will all end badly.

Potter cons peoples quite easily, _including teachers_! I won't deny that he has a way with words – and that smile… Some might call it charm, and it gets everything to work for him.

_Reason #3:_** Small Attention Span**

Definition: The interval during which an individual can concentrate, as on a single object, idea, or activity.

James has the most atrocious concentration ability, with the small exceptions of Quidditch, pranking and Lily Evans. Several times in Potions last year there were severe accidents due to the fact he was suddenly distracted. Not that he wasn't able to make the potions – but simply was distracted.

Shiny things, particularly Lily's glaring eyes, are his downfall. His Quidditch training has taught him to chase shiny things and not worry about what's going on about him, which is not helpful, particularly for someone who has to attend and focus at studious and non-shiny things.

_Reason #4:_** The Notorious Sirius Black**

Definition: Publicly or generally known, as for a particular trait

Sirius Black is equal with James Potter in _Reason #1_ and is insufferably annoying, even more so than Potter. They both work in sync together, James works for the gain and Sirius will take advantage of the gain. In the case that I am currently concerned about is Black utilising Potter's position to get away with just about anything. And trust me – Potter will let him!

I have broken rules myself, and perhaps done things I shouldn't have, but I have never bribed or used another person's position for my gain. Unfortunately, Black is very clever and sneaky at what he does.

_Reason #5:_** Irresponsible and Unknowledgeable**

Definition: Not capable of or qualified for responsibility

I'm not going to say that Potter is "dumb" in fact he's far from it. If purely getting a high mark means Headship, then I wouldn't have been at all surprised that he has got it. No, our dear James has brains, but he would not know 'sensible,' even if it smacked him in the face.

Head Boy is meant to be a role-model and considering _Reasons #1-3_ things are looking downhill already. Not everyone is perfect, I'll admit, but seeing as he's topping the detention charts I doubt that he'd be the one to set a good example.

I also doubt James knows the rules at all. Most of them are common sense, but when has James done anything common? He thinks he's King of the hill, and this whole thing isn't going to help him. Bright side is when he comes out the other end looking stupid.

_Reason #6:_** Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor**

Definition: A person who is at the head of or in authority over others; chief; leader.

This, you may think, be a 'pro' rather than a 'con' for his Headship. You'd be wrong. James debuted as a Chaser in his second year, fresh from Quidditch Summer School (which is a very hoity-toity school for snooty spoiled snob kids with parents who have lots of money and more brawn than brains), and worked his way up in the order, playing Seeker for the first time mid-third year after Jemima Wood suffered concussion in a charms class the day before (we suspect Slytherin tampering) and continued as the Seeker (Jemima went to playing Keeper) and then became Captain for his Fifth year, and subsequently has been ever since.

This year is no different. He is still the best player on the team, and still is Captain. I feel that training will crash big time with duty. Not to mention he has to do his schooling and then some time in there for sleeping. Potter is not the most organised person in the world, and even if he was I still don't think he would be able to cope all that will be thrown his way.

_Reason #7:_** The Unfortunate Obsession**

Definition: The domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc.

This is probably the main reason, perhaps it affects my opinion of him in the other fields, and perhaps maybe I underestimate him in a way. But I do not underestimate this issue, and this issue has plagued me since third year, I know its severity and I know the consequences.

James Potter fancies me (Lily Evans).

That, one might seem is a normal thing. James Potter is far from normal, and this has gone beyond a little high school crush. It's an obsession for him, to have me, and it drives me nuts, it's cost me friendships and relationships I could have had with other boys.

That being said, in the meet I had with Potter a short while ago, he has apologised for his behaviour towards me, and although he still fancies me, will not excessively bother me about it. I have decided to forgive him, but that doesn't mean I will forget what he's done and will be cautious of this 'fresh start' that he's proposed.

**A/N:** TLF's back and in business bby! ;) Review and I'll give you cookies and another plot update.


	3. 7 Deadly Sins of the Deadly James Potter

**Seven Deadly Sins of the Deadly James Potter**

_Written by Lily and Alice_

Foreword(s):

I, Lily, would personally like to wring James' neck. He is driving me mental – and not just the normal mental he drives me on a weekly basis, but this has turned into a daily basis and now I am noticing the most annoying things about him that I wish I didn't know.

James would probably say 'You're over analysing' like he says to me each Head's meeting, and while maybe I am, it doesn't matter cause it'll bug me even more if I don't write this down.

I, Alice, would like to congratulate you on not murdering him in your first few months of Headship together, and while I must say James' has been most cooperative with you, I would agree with you on some of these finer points.

_Sin #1: _**Pride**

Alright, so this one isn't actually that bad (surprisingly) James has listened to me and has brought his attitude from 'unbearable' to 'just-bearable'. That being said, he still is a stubborn ass. Used to having his own way, used to being in charge, used to everyone doing as he says at Quidditch training, used to being a bossy boots and being right, he doesn't like to be told off and told 'no'.

In the past he would challenge it, do it anyway because he could or just purely to spite me. Now he would argue it – argue it until he turns blue, he prefers his way to mine and will get highly offended if we don't do things his way. Is it so hard to try _my_ ideas?

_Sin #2: _**Envy**

This part worries me, because everywhere James goes he brings envy. Guys envy him, girls envy me (because James likes me-bah!), I envy his energy (seriously, he's like on self-rechargeable batteries or something), there's envy about Quidditch, about the Head boy position, about anything!

The worst is James' own envy. Seriously you don't want him to envy you – it hurts his Pride, and when you hurt his pride you're going to be on the end of something nasty. Snape got the worst of it when we were friends, and I thought James was being mean, but no, he was envious. Jealous if you will, of Snape's friendship with me. I realise now why I don't have many boys as friends, James has deterred them, he cannot bear another bloke liking me, and that is simply not on.

James can be scary – dangerous even, when you work him up into anger. I've been afraid a few times, he's a powerful wizard. I'm very glad James is on the good side, but he needs to work on those jealous issues, it's not fair on the other guys, it's not fair on _me_.

_Sin #3: _**Gluttony**

Take this into account; Stress, late nights, patrols, homework, school. That's me. Add Quidditch, that's James.

Breakfast

I (Lily) eat two pieces of toast with jam or 2 eggs, maybe a blueberry muffin, and pumpkin juice.  
James eats a full bowl of cereal topped with fruit, four pieces of toast with eggs, bacon and sausages, an apple and a cup of tea.

Morning Tea

I (Lily) will have an apple or another piece of fruit.  
James eats two pieces of fruit and a blueberry muffin and some of the cake his mother would have sent him in the post in the morning.

Lunch

I (Lily) will eat in consideration of my waistline. That normally means a salad and maybe whatever meat is on offer. Will maybe have a small bowl of something sweet afterwards.  
James will line his plate with bread or potatoes, layer on salad, dressings, about three different kinds of meat and after that would have two full plates of desert (however, he does always have fruit, pat on the back for that)

Afternoon Tea

I (Lily) drink tea. Maybe a biscuit or crumpet.  
James will eat chocolate, biscuits, cake, butterbeer and whatever else they have stashed in their room.

Dinner

I (Lily) will eat meat, veg and potatoes and then spoil myself with pudding and ice cream.  
James will eat… or rather consume, enough to feed the English Army. Three helpings of mains, two helpings of dessert and about a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

While it is evident that James has a higher metabolism than I do, and perhaps still growing, it should be a crime to consume so much. Particularly when he does his midnight snack heists, next time I catch him, I'm not going to be so merciful.

_Sin #4: _**Lust**

This is by far the worst. Because it _involves_ me.

I feel utterly scared, utterly hopeless, utterly ashamed and utterly guilty.

James, although he does not pester me with words anymore, I can read it in his eyes. _Will you go out with me? Do you like me? I like you. Maybe love you._ And this is totally freaking me out! I can't look him in the eye, because they go so deep, he is giving me all of him and I feel like I'm… I'm… urgh.

I can't deter him. Merlin knows I've tried, but I can't anymore. Cause he's somehow made me feel guilty. Made me feel guilty that I can't return his… love? He wants me, but I'm not so sure it's lust on his part.

But it has become so on mine. And that what makes me scared. I hate him. But I think he's damn hot, and I just want. I don't know where this has come from, but since this Headship has pulled us closer together it's tapped into something that's terrifying. I'm ashamed of myself, it's not James' fault, and I don't want to hurt him. Cause something like that would hurt him, cause he's become all serious about love and honesty. I'm petrified that he's going to find out.

Alice, as a witness you must swear that you will never tell anyone what I've said or written as testament.

I, Alice, swear on my mother's grave that I will not tell anyone that you fancy James.

I don't fancy James! I… your mother's grave? I think we need to move on, I'm getting paranoid.

_Sin #5: _**Anger**

I think I've mentioned this earlier, but I'm going to mention it as a focus. James is damn scary when he's angry. He doesn't anger easily, I must admit, he's quite patient when dealing with stupid people, he's quite patient when dealing with me. However, when you piss off James Potter, be afraid. Be very afraid. For he is going to hunt you down and kill… not you personally, but you're going to regret the day you said something or did something.

For example, Peter was bullied a lot in fourth year. At least at the start of fourth year, but being a close friend to James meant that James was a big part of his life, and also took on Peter's enemies as his own enemies.

(In fourth year) The day after Mulciber burned Peter in potions, Mulciber was found with boils and upside down in Myrtle's toilet. The culprit was never caught, but the pure look of grim satisfaction on James' face was evidence enough for me, and also warning enough for Mulciber to leave Peter alone.

Effective, yes, but in a very unorthodox way. I don't like arguing with him anymore, heck I'm too scared to now.

_Sin #6: _**Greed**

James is made of money. He does not flaunt it as such, but he uses it when it's completely uneccessary. He bought himself new Quidditch gloves the other day. Top of the line, leather, charmed to grip well, you get the picture. That's fine and all, until I ask him what was wrong with the old gloves.

'Nothing' He told me 'I just wanted new ones.'

I was horrified. I was waiting until my school shoes literately fall apart before I buy new ones and James has just wasted a good pair of gloves.

To be fair, he had given the old ones to Sirius, but Sirius already has good gloves. A complete waste and just because _he wants new ones_. Makes me wonder if he's like that with other things. Like girlfriends for example…

_Sin #7: _**Sloth**

To say James is lazy is not true. He just appears lazy, but I found that he'll stay up until one the next morning to finish an essay. He'll get up at six the next morning to run around the Quidditch pitch cause he feels like he's intaking more than he's working off (which is actually quite possible if you see _Sin #3_)

However, there are moments where he cannot be bothered. Not stirring a potion properly in Potions, writing notes on _Halbatha's Hexes_, passing the butter at the table even when it's right in front of him, do I need to go on?

The other thing that bothers me that fits in this category. The state of his room. I have been up to the boy's dormitory for multiple purposes, most of them to remind James of patrol, and then they invite me in. Although, in James' defense, not all that mess is his.

Remus. Quiet, tidy, rule-abiding Remus is surprisingly the worst. No wonder his clothes are so shabby, he doesn't look after them.

Sirius. Loud, disorganised, dirty Sirius is unsurprisingly messy as well. Although he has numerously told me that it's 'an organised mess'. Lies.

Peter. Little Peter, is the tidiest. It was confusing for me the first time I walked in, Peter's bed is always the one that's made properly, clothes and crap away… Although I don't think he has all that much crap to put away.

James. What can I say? At a glance one would think his area's reasonably clean. But I know he shoves all his crap under the bed, save for his pyjamas which are on the (messily) made bed. He could care, but he chooses not to.

**A/N:** Thank you to the two people who reviewed! This part goes out to you! Next bit might take a bit longer cause I forgot to write it x_X but after that it should be right until the end. Many thanks! Review, please!


	4. 7 Ways to Be Rid of the JP Fanclub

**Seven Ways to Help Rid James of his Unwanted Fanclub**

_Written by Lily and Mary_

_Approved by Sirius_

Foreword(s):

I, Lily, am sick of giggly girls that haunt the halls, following – no, _stalking_, James Potter. It's painfully obvious what they're doing and even moreso that James isn't interested in them. I mean, during Quidditch, they all sit together with their sandwich boards that say 'Potter for President' and 'We love Potter'. I swear that there was one that said 'Marry me, James' on it once.

I, Mary, agree with you on the fact that this 'Potter club' is annoying, although that last one was hilarious when it happened – Black hijacked it afterwards and wore it all the way back to the castle, serenading James all the way.

That was rather funny. But his fanclub aren't – they're starting to get in the way. They break the rules on purpose in front of him to get his attention, they stop him on the way to class, they play pranks on _me_ because they don't like me. It's making me irate, it's making James irate, and when you put two irate people together, nothing productive gets done.

_Plan #1: _**Detention**

I am Head Girl, I can deal them a detention for loitering. I don't care if I get called for abuse of power, they shouldn't be in the damn halls. They shouldn't hassle the poor boy. I will make them scrub toilets and clean up after the Marauder's pranks - they won't think them smart after that!

_Plan #2: _**Hex them**

Jellylegs, perhaps, when James walks past them so he laughs.

Lily, that is child's play, do something like a Bat-bogey Hex.

Mar – he'll help them if it's that. He'll know it's me and demand an explanation. Maybe some sort of spell that will give them pimples or warts – they won't show their faces to him. Humiliation over destroying them – we're not Slytherins.

_Plan #3: _**Take advantage**

I'm thinking along the lines of little tasks, like 'James needs to 'insert task here' but he's got Quidditch practise and he'll cancel Quidditch if he has to do that task – can you do it for him so he can play Quidditch? I'll get him to sign your diary.' When in reality, it's a task that I'm meant to be doing. Is that too evil?

_Plan #4:_** Blackmail**

I'm not normally one for black mailing, and I'm not very good at digging for dirt, although I've noticed that Black is getting irritated with the fanclub too, and he's rather good with the get backs, maybe we should call in the likes of him and his ideas and see what we can come up with.

Negotiating with the enemy's best friend, Lily? I never thought I'd see the day.

Shut up, Mary.

_Plan #5: _**Embarrass**

This goes hand-in-hand with Hexing them, I spose... and also blackmail... and Detention. Either way, they need to be embarrassed. In front of him. So they will never show their faces again! No Mary – no smart comments from you about possesiveness

_Plan #6: _**Anti-Potion**

There is a potion that I've heard about, a repulsion potion. It really doesn't have many uses, but now that I'm in this state of frustration I can see why it exists. The only problem is, how do I get them to consume it?

Use that 'advantage' point from before. Tell them James made it.

You're a genius, Mary.

_Plan #7: _**Go out with Him**

THIS IS NOT MY IDEA! ONLY USE AS A LAST RESORT!

Lily! Don't yell at me, get off me, let me write.

Ahem. The girls are obviously trying to woo James – well you don't have to. They'd surely leave you two alone if you stress the fact with them that he is taken. James won't have a problem with that. Problem solved.

Uh, hello? Do you care what I think?

You're in denial – hey there's Black...

I, Sirius Black, (what the hell is with this declaration of names?) thoroughly approve of this list and insist you must do all and everything on here. I will help you where I can, including sliming the trophy room so they may serve detention in a scum-worthy manner, so they never annoy your headship, Princess Lilykins, ever again so may live happily ever after with Prince Prongs and...

That's enough... Thanks... I think. But breathe even a single word to Potter and I'll string you to the Whomping Willow.

**A/N:** I'm aliiiiiive. Thank you for being so patient! Writing this felt so forced But I knew I had to do it, I've already written later chapters. Next one will hopefully come soon...

Lily is so in denial... even Sirius knows now


	5. 7 Manical Things JP Does for Quidditch

**Seven Maniacal Things James Potter does to Maintain his Quidditch Standard**

_Written by Lily and Marlene_

_Confirmed by Remus_

Foreword(s):

I, Lily Evans, although am in approval of the eye-candy that the 'fit' variety of the male species provides, particularly those who play sport such as Quidditch, do not think exercise should not be James Potter's top priority. I was thinking more along the lines of study.

I, Marlene, was thinking more along the lines of sleep, he's one of last to leave the common room every night and then he's one of the first up – when does that boy sleep?

That's one of the points, so we shall get started?

Do we know enough to get all this right?

We can run it by Remus after, I have a free period with him next.

_Workout #1: _**Pushups**

He does twenty-five push-ups every morning at seven, then twenty-five at night at seven. That's 50 in total. He even will disrupt a tutoring session, or stop mid-detention and although it's funny – one minute he's sitting at the desk, then his watch alarm goes off and he hits the floor – it's disrupting, particularly if he's in the middle of something.

I've got cross with him before and sat on his shoulders to make it harder for him, but it makes no difference.

You've sat on his shoulders while he does them?

Err, it's routine now, stop mid-study and go for a 'Potter Push-Up Ride'... What? It's fun, like a bucking bronco, and it's always good to stop for a break in the study, I only do it cause… he… um…

Would you like a shovel?

Shut up.

_Workout #2: _**Running**

Potter only ever walks on patrols, he runs everywhere else. That or power walks. The power walks I can't bloody keep up with, always in a hurry, always needing to be somewhere. The thing that I don't understand is why he insists on going out for runs _voluntarily_.

He'll do a lap of the Quidditch Pitch before training, he'll do a lap of the school before classes, he'll do a lap of the lake (sometimes swim it if it's too hot) if he's visiting Hagrid. I know he and the boys go out for a night run once a month and sometimes he'll go for a run for the sake of it.

I've been out with him, twice. Once to go to Hagrids, the other was because I was trying to loose a bit of pudge, but never again because I'll be completely stuffed by the end of it and he's just breathing slightly heavier, it's embarrassing that I'm so unfit compared to him, I've been having to exercise in private to be able to fit enough to keep up with his power-walking.

It's so hilarious watching you try pushups.

Shut up.

_Workout #3:_** Eating**

James eats so much, but that's because he exercises so much. He wouldn't have to consume so much if he quit with half his daily exercise. I mean James said jokingly to me the other day, whilst he was stuffing his third helpings of treacle in his face, that he would need to do an extra lap around the Quidditch pitch to maintain his abs, pfft, as if. That toned well built brickhouse isn't crumbling just yet.

Brickhouse?

Shut up.

_Workout #4:_** Sleeping**

In answer to your query before, James sleeps, but in the strangest of places at the strangest of times. Last year I can remember him being one of the last to bed, but then he was one of the few that only just managed to get to class because he overslept. This year, his body clock is out of whack and it affects him too.

12-midnight is the earliest he will go to bed, 3.30am is the latest. He will be up about 7ish, but he has been known to get up at 5am to cram for last minute homework. He suffers during class. I have to keep nudging him in potions and in Transfiguration he's just gone, head on desk, dead asleep. Problem is McGonagall ignores him because he's well and truly ahead, but that's because he crams at 5 in the morning.

He needs to find balance – get a full night's sleep. Then he won't feel sluggish when he plays Quidditch. The boy thinks he's unfit and it's only because he's not getting enough sleep. I need to get that boy into bed.

I'll mind your celibacy ring then?

That's not what I meant! Shut up!

_Workout #5:_** Skill Training**

I, Mary, would like to input what I have witnessed at certain points just before Quidditch practise, Potter is out on the field practising little things like ball skills, movement skills, and even things like say a circus performer would do.

I, Lily, would not object to the idea that James Potter is a clown in disguise. All he needs is baggy pants, but I prefer his training uniform and how it hugs his…

… Not a word from you, shut up!

_Workout #6: _**Seeker Training**

After training, after he's sure his team's all gone and people have left, he will release the snitch, give it ten minutes to get lost and then he becomes the broom and becomes a blur as he whips around the entire stadium, seeing how fast he can find it and catch it.

Sometimes it's within seconds, but never more than five minutes, but it's always spectacular. He does Wronski Feints for no reason, it's intense, and I'm always afraid he's going to break his neck.

How d'you know this?

Uh, no reason.

You're spying on him, aren't you?

Shut up.

_Workout #7: _**Team Training**

I, Mary, as a part of the team, think Potter is the best and most brilliant captain.

And I, Lily, on behalf of the Gryffindor spectators, agree.

It's just that training is freaking killing me! I don't understand why he isn't keeling over either with all the excess stuff he does. But honestly, he expects everyone to be fit and focused, but when you've been at classes all day, overworked, tired and ate too much before coming out, and expected to fly like you're at the finals every single training…

Mary, before you go too far and start rambling in my precious book, may I just remind you; since Potter took over captaincy we have lost, how many games?

… Shut up

HA!

_I, Remus, confirm that everything on this list is true, and I would like to agree with Mary that James over-trains everyone; I have to listen to a whinging Sirius every week – not pleasant. And James is equally, if not more, exhausted when he comes in not long after but instead of sleeping, like the fore-mentioned whinger, he sits up and does as much homework as he can – I think his grades are starting to slip, he doesn't show off his scores anymore like he used to (trust me, it's very unusual) and he snaps at any of us if we tell him 'get rest'. Peter, Sirius and I are considering jinxing him so his eyelids will glue themselves shut, confiscate his coffee and chocolate, maybe charm his blankets to tie him down so we can strip him naked and dye him red and gold…erm, sorry, didn't mean to write that… Sirius' idea, yeah?_

I don't care, do it.

**A/N:**

Dooooooo eeeeeet!

I'm sorry this was so late. Writer's block combined with getting a job and rl getting in the way isn't a good combination.

Next chappy will be up next week :D And it shall be fluffy, I promise 3


	6. 7 Reasons Why JP Should go to Bed

**Seven Reasons why James Should go to Bed… NOW**

_Written by Lily_

_For James_

Foreword(s):

I, Lily, will paint a picture of the common room for you. I am sitting at a desk, my papers all stacked neatly, my homework finished. As I stretched (ready to head up to bed), I note the common room is empty, with the exception of one person. James Potter.

He is sitting in front of the fire, bent over his work, desperately trying to get it done. The dark circles under his eyes have been there for days, but they seem unnaturally black tonight. He's cramping in his left shoulder (he keeps stretching it and wincing), and I know he's physically tired from the Quidditch practise that he had conducted this afternoon, right after a mini Head meet with me (which he wasn't really focused at), and right before his detention with Filch (cleaning trophies – I can smell the polish from here), not to mention a slight reddish gold tinge to his face after a prank other pulled on him a time ago for not getting enough sleep. He compromised, going to a better routine, but now it's slipping, he's started with the late nights again.

Last night was full moon, and I know he does something for Remus on full moons (I hope they stay safe), and the night before he was conducting detentions (which should have been me, but he offered) and – I don't think that's right. James needs to go to sleep. If he wants to live, he ought to go to bed. I need to tell him, how can I tell him without another fight? (He gets easily irritated when he's tired) Maybe if I get him to read this, maybe he will realise that the essay can wait till tomorrow… or next week…

_Reason #1: _**It's 11 o'clock**

I'm playing 'mum' here. This is too late for someone who only got a couple of hours sleep last night. You were doing so well in the past few weeks, don't screw it up. Get your arse to bed, now.

_Reason #2: _**Unfocused Eyes**

Are you sleeping while sitting up? Can you even read what you're writing? Your eyes look glassed, like you're wiped-out, zombie, drunk even. Go sober up. Get your arse to bed, now.

_Reason #3:_** Sloppy Writing**

You're not getting top marks with the low quality of work you're producing. Better to do it when you're not so uh… dead. Get your arse to bed, now.

_Reason #4:_** Heavy Head**

Or bobble head, I can tell you're falling asleep in front of the fire. You want your potions essay to be on your face? Get your arse to bed, now.

_Reason #5: _**Exhaustion**

Gawd, Potter, your Quidditch team mates have all gone to bed straight after practise. I don't know how you did the trophy room and still sitting there. I don't want to see those dark rings tomorrow – they're not so attractive so, you look better without. Get your arse to bed, now.

_Reason #6: _**Classes tomorrow**

It's not Sunday tomorrow, it's Thursday. _Thursday_ James, come on man, you don't want to be dealt another detention because you slept through Defense. Besides, it's a practical tomorrow, you need to be on top of your game and well rested. Get your arse to bed, now.

_Reason #7: _**So I can go to bed too**

I won't sleep if I know you're still down here working like crazy. You make me feel guilty, Potter, that I complain so much about things and yet you have to do a whole lot more with Quidditch and Remus' condition and detentions (although, you brought that one on by yourself), and you're here and… why are you still here? Get your arse to bed, now!

_Lily carefully folded the pages on her diary back so only her latest list was seen before she stood up, marched over to where James sat and thrust it in front of his face._

_James jumped slightly (he didn't realise he had company) and after a brief, questioning glance at Lily, he took the book and read the section she'd specified. The frown that had briefly appeared was quickly replaced by a smirk._

'_Just my arse, Evans?' He quipped, amusedly, 'Or can the rest of me go to bed too?'_

_Lily swatted at his arm, scowling._

_Still grinning, James passed the book back, packed up his things (Lily stood over him, silently with her arms crossed, ensuring he was packing up). Once everything was away, he swung the bag onto his shoulder, stood, and before Lily realised what he was doing, embraced her in a bear hug._

'_What would my arse and I do without you?' He grinned against her ear before giving her a squeeze, pushed his lips briefly against her cheek before whispering 'Good night, Lily.'_

_And then he was gone, leaving Lily standing in the middle of the common room, blushing furiously as her cheek burned where he had kissed her._

**A/N:**

I know I said I wouldn't update till next week, but I'm bored with nothing to do except update! Much love to the two people who reviewed last chapter, this fluffy little one's for you 3 Bonus narrative! Yay!


	7. 7 Pros and Cons of James Potter

**Seven Pros and Cons of James Potter**

_Written by Lily_

Foreword(s):

I, Lily, am attempting to do this list for the third time now… It's hard, I'm still feeling somewhat confused as to why I've even thought about this. But you see if you don't write things down they plague you, haunt you, force you to make impromptu decisions and impulses that I can't explain.

No one must ever see this, I must destroy this after I have written this down. But the thoughts of James and… James and… and… me…? Arghh! I need to write this down.

_#1: _**Appearance**

_Pros: _Buff, tanned, the most gorgeous hazel/golden eyes, the most warm hugs, the most dazzling smile, (the cutest arse). Basically eye-candy. Has been since sixth year. Quite frustrating really, why must he be so good-looking? …Why must I be so shallow?

_Cons: _I feel jealous every time I see another girl looking at him. I don't want that, I hate jealousy. Personality should trump appearance no matter how muscular and drool worthy… I've said too much.

_#2: _**Quidditch**

_Pros: _See Point #1. He's athletic, focused, calm and in-control. Leadership skills.

_Cons: _Can I keep up with him? No. Quite daunting that he's so much stronger than I am. Plus I'm not good at the height thing, James has no fear.

_#3: _**Brainage**

_Pros: _Mark-wise, he's a smart cookie. They weren't wrong when they made him Head Boy. He has got great intellect and awareness. Not to mention logic – not many wizards get logic, but then again he is taking muggle studies.

_Cons: _Potions is a weak point, but really, who can be good at everything?

Prank opportunities are a weak point – he is head boy and still getting detentions. _THINK!_

_#4: _**Loyalty**

_Pros:_ His best Gryffindor quality. He trusts his friends, he stands by his family, he has made the teachers proud and he does whatever I ask him too. Ok, maybe not everything, but the important things, and he sticks up for me, me being Muggleborn and all.

_Cons: _He is loyal to a fault. That's one of the reasons he gets landed in detention so much, is because of his bond with Sirius. He gets torn up when someone stabs him in the back. Trust me, you don't want to see him and Sirius in a fight. That was like... you don't want to know…

_#5:_** Ability**

_Pros: _James Potter is a very capable young man. See points #2 and #3. To be honest, Dumbledore saw his potential before I could. And really, in consideration of every other option, James is decent boyfriend material… I totally did not mean to write that…

_Cons: _James being able to do practically everything makes him seem like he's perfect. He's not, and even he knows it, but it would be hard if he doesn't reach a standard. There's this expectation resting on him… gawd the pressure…

_#6: _**Humour**

_Pros:_ Always with the jokes and the winks, I'm finding his quips quite hilarious and quite witty. I don't think I've really noticed before, I was just too defiant in him in general to feel any freedom to laugh like I do now – and it's quite liberating, makes my heart beat a little bit faster, makes a light shine in these darkening days, and of course give me a moment to touch er slap him for being such a smart-alec.

_Cons: _There's a time to funny, and a time to not be, although James genuinely has this in check, the odd inappropriate joke slips and suddenly I feel hurt and repulsed all over again.

_#7: _**Love**

_Pros: _I know James loves me, his most overwhelming and comforting hugs tell me so. His eyes betray his heart when I put him down or lift him up. A longing settles into his expression when he looks at me. He does little things for me to show his affections and to make my life that little bit easier. He'll shove his hands in his pockets when his hand has accidentally brushed mine as we patrol, just us alone at night. The poor boy is nervous, he doesn't want to loose the friendship that we have fallen into.

I feel secure with him, I _trust_ him, he has become a staple and influence in my life, and I don't know if I could go without him now that he's a constant in my life.

_Cons: _This really scares me, because of his ability to love. I don't how to love, at least not the way he's shown it to me. I don't want to hurt him anymore, because I have, and I just don't want to hurt him…

**A/N: **

This note was never actually destroyed, the consequences of it not being destroyed are going to be in the next instalment. Maybe Lily really wished she'd destroy it, maybe she was really thankful she didn't…

Sorry this is late, for some reason the site isn't working x_X


	8. 7 Reasons to go out with James Potter

**Seven Reasons Why You Should Go Out With James Potter**

_Written by James_

Foreword(s):

Firstly I (James) must apologise for writing in your coveted book, but you left it in the common room and I had to read, at least a little bit, to know who the book actually belongs to. I know you're going to be cross with me, but I ended up reading the whole of the last entry – nothing else I swear! I'm not sure whether to feel complimented or insulted: loyal to a fault? And how exactly is my arse "cute"?

Either way I'm pleased to know you've finally taken a liking to me, Evans, you've left me guessing a hundred million times in the past.

So upon reflection of the latest update I want to know what your 'plan of action' is? (Ha! After you asking me that more times than I can count, I get to pull it back on you!) But seriously, please humour me; I want you to consider us and the possibility of something more (you know there is, you even said it yourself). You already know my thoughts on the matter, but just to refresh your memory and make my case (and continue with this tradition of list making – what is with you and your crazy list-making?)

Seven reasons why you should go out with me. (Enforce with demanding tone… although no pressure)

_Reason #1:_** Me**

Your words in describing me:

Gorgeous, dazzling, cute (gag – no guy should be called 'cute'), eye-candy, good-looking, drool-worthy (said too much? Nonsense! Butter me up with sweet words! You forgot 'sexy' by the way *winkwink*) Athletic, focused, calm and in-control, leadership, no fear (okay let's get this straight I have fears, your freaking bat-bogey hex for one) Smart cookie, intellectual, logical, loyal, capable, hilarious, witty, security, trust, staple, influential, constant

Now that is quite funny, firstly that you did not put 'egoistical toerag' in that list as I half expected it to, secondly that upon being asked to write a list that described you I would have written the same thing.

_Reason #2: _**History**

Has there been a moment in our past where we were in the same vicinity and sparks didn't fly? From the moment when we met (we really didn't start off on the right foot, did we?) right up to the moment where I'm going to hand you this book (and you're going to totally freak out, bet you a dozen galleons) we've clashed, sometimes it's a disaster (4th year Potions. I will say no more, I'm still scarred) but most of the time it's bloody brilliant (you + me + defence against the dark arts = win). Our history shows that if we are together, then we are awesome.

_Reason #3:_** Friendship**

Yes, I will call our odd little relationship a friendship. And I value it very much, I cherish the times we've spent together (even the bad times – you've got to take the good with the bad), I treasure our conversations we've had because that's what they are now, not petty arguments. (Okay, so we still bicker, but it's not as nasty as it was, it's fun even). The best thing I like about our little friendship is the little things like how when I woke up this morning there was a mug of coffee next to the homework I'd fallen asleep on in the common room. (Yeah, I know it was you trying to be all sly and 'what coffee?' but you left your journal next to it! Ha! Busted!)

_Reason #4:_** I know you**

Yes, go ahead, point at me, accuse me of being a stalker. But thanks to sharing all bar one of my classes, head meetings, joint projects and trying to get your interest in the past, oh I don't know, five years? There's some things I know about you that I don't even think you do. Would you like to know?

Firstly and most importantly:

Double shot skinny extra frothy mocha in a mug (I deserve brownie points for remembering that)

You subtly flick your hair when you know I'm looking

You purse your lips when you want to whinge about something but can't

You'll sit wherever the strawberries are at breakfast

You snore, and you'll cling to whoever or whatever is within reach whenever and wherever you sleep (poor Peter, we were all too much in hysterics to detach him from you)

You have a book to read when you're at Quidditch training for Marlene, but your eyes follow me

Your eyes have flecks of gold in them.

You have twenty one freckles on your nose. What? You were asleep on the couch and I was bored.

Ok, I could be here forever, but you my drift, I need to move on or otherwise I won't get to my charms paper.

_Reason #5:_** The Dark Side**

Don't you dare tell anyone this, not even Sirius, I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to wake up one day and be the only one left. There was a while where I almost believed I was never going to see my parents again, but fortunately they were the lucky ones. I believe they were spared because they are 'pureblood'. I feel sick at the unfairness of it all, you've copped so much bullying and as soon as you step out into the world, there's not much standing between you and an unforgivable curse with your name on it.

I encountered a boggart the other day, and it was you, dead. It took me a whole horrifying minute before I realised it wasn't actually you. That's why I picked you up, spun you around and hugged you so tightly when I saw you next. I apologise for embarrassing you in front of Professor Dumbledore.

But after every battle, after every scare, I need the comfort of a hug. You know me, I love hugging. I want you to know if you're scared, upset, angry, afraid, happy, joyful, anything! And need a hug, I'm here. (Yes, I am a big sap, I can do everything sappy. But nothing 'cute' let's get that clear.)

_Reason #6:_** Future**

You want to be an Auror, I want to be an Auror, you want your family to be safe, I want my family to be safe, you want a freaking double shot skinny extra frothy mocha in a mug, I'll just take my mocha as it comes. Life (like your coffee order) is complicated, we've got to take it as it comes, but we know where we're going and it seems like you're not going to be able to get away from me. I'd like to know that you're doing more than 'putting up with me'

_Reason #7:_** I Love You**

Proud Gryffindor, bold, brave, queen lioness Lily, what exactly are you afraid of? Little ole me? Do you know how much I want to lift you up and let you see the beautiful person that you are? How I care for you? How I respect you? Sirius misinterprets my admiration and patronises me with whipping noises AT. EVERY. BLOODY. OPPORTUNITY. Either way, I respect your opinion, and can't wait to hear what you've got to say (some thing about respecting other people's property, I'll wager), I've been truly honest with you and going out with me is totally up to you. Just know this much, whatever you say I'll love you.

**A/N:** I said I'd finish this, yes I took my sweet time, but I got the last chapter up! Don't be sad though, I'm thinking there might be room for epilogue.

This was fluffier than intended. And very sappy… but don't dare call it cute. James Potter doesn't do cute.

JKR owns HP


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

'What have you lost, Lily?' Marlene frowned at her friend who had stopped and emptied her bag for the third time that day.

'My journal.' Lily said, slightly worried, 'I've got something I want to write down, but it's not here – I might've left it in our room, I wrote in it yesterday afternoon, but I thought I took it down with me to the common room.'

'Well maybe if you tell me what you did between last writing in it and now, that might help.' Alice pipped up.

'Right.' Lily stuffed everything back into her bag and the four girls (Lily, Alice, Mary and Marlene) sat together on the stone seat in the Transfiguration courtyard. 'Where do I start?'

'What were you writing about?' Mary asked inquisitively.

Lily's cheeks promptly turned red. 'Uh...'

'Potter.' The three girls chorused knowingly, grinning, teasing.

'Shut up.'

'So then you picked up your book and went down into the common room – why?'

'To burn it.' Lily said darkly, 'It's not for anyone's eyes, if anyone finds it and reads it, they're dead.'

'Confess your undying love, dear?'

'If you're not going to help me...' Lily said loudly, getting to her feet, but three pairs of arms grabbed her and forced her to her seat.

'Chill, Lils, we want to help.' Marlene threw an arm around her friend. 'Did you rip out the entry and put it in the fire.'

Lily paused and thought. 'No.' She said slowly, 'Maybe I took it back up.'

'One step at a time.' Mary prompted. 'What happened when you got to the common room.'

Lily closed her eyes, concentrating. 'Potter was there – trying to work on his essay I think, struggling a bit, he looked very tired.'

'Did he talk to you?'

'I don't think he even noticed me – so I went out the portrait hole.'

'The portrait hole? Lily you could have come back up the stairs, what did you do out of the common room?'

Lily's eyes flew open and she blushed. 'I-I got him a cup of coffee.'

Alice's snort set them all off laughing, even Lily laughed weakly with them although more in embarrassment than amusement.

'You forgot all about your journal because you wanted to get him a coffee?' Marlene gasped.

'I'm so stupid.' Lily groaned.

'What did Potter say?' Marlene asked between giggles.

'He didn't, he doesn't know anything.' Lily grinned triumphantly, 'He was dead asleep, face down on his Charms homework and snoring.'

The girls laughed jovially together at the shared image of James Potter asleep at the table.

James Potter glared, how was he supposed to give her the journal back when she was surrounded by her friends? He walked behind them slowly, stealthily; they didn't know he was there.

They stopped and Lily emptied her bag, checking each and every book with a frown of concern. Guilt churned in his stomach, feeling very aware of the small book in his pocket. It took a moment, but everything was back in Lily's bag and her friends sat around her.

James' heart leapt when he saw Lily get to her feet, thinking an opportunity was happening, but sank when her friends pull her back. She seemed to be the focus of the conversation.

James was straining to hear their hushed whispers so hard that he jumped nearly a foot in the air when they all burst out laughing, loudly. Cursing to himself, James untangled himself from the bush he had been hiding in and brushed himself off, irritated.

Right, well if getting her on her own was going to be a difficult task, he was going to face it head on. Trying his hardest to be non-chalet, he strode directly to the group of giggly girls.

Marlene's Quidditch trained eyes spotted her captain first, stared startled at him and quickly delivered an elbow to Lily whose prominent blush returned in full glory and 'shushed' everyone.

Right. Talking about him, were they? Sure to make things all the more difficult. However, he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing, he stopped in front of them and grinned confidently, friendly.

But before he could say anything, Mary giggled. 'Why is there a branch stuck in your hair?'

James stood patiently with his brows raised as they all giggled at the sight. He rolled his eyes at them and ignoring the fact that the branch was still there and addressed Lily. 'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure.' Lily smirked and stayed where she was, all four girls looked expectantly at him.

Damn it, he hated when they did this to him. He looked pointedly at her.

She stared steely back. 'Spit it out, Potter. What you have to say can be said in front of my friends.'

'Ah, Evans,' James smiled ruefully leaning over so he was eye level and barely an inch away. 'Are you sure you want me to say what I'm going to say in front of your friends?'

Lily could feel the blush crawling up her neck, she hated the fact that he always managed to manipulate her by his closeness. 'Personal space bubble, Potter.' She tried to scold him.

James mercifully backed off, but not without a knowing smirk.

Lily thrust her bag at Marlene because she was smirking as well and with a huff, stood and marched towards a secluded space in the courtyard. 'What's this about, Potter?'

'I found something of yours, Lily.' His cocky tone, quite prominent before, was suddenly shaky, defensive. 'Don't get mad.'

'Why would I...?' Lily stopped dead, paled and looked at him fearfully. '_You've_ got my journal.'

James, his expression apologetic, pulled it from his pocket and held it out to her.

Lily didn't bother to look at it; instead she was busy studying his eyes, as he was studying hers.

They did this sometimes, purely communicated with their eyes rather than talked, absorbing each other, coming to an understanding that words were not needed for the situation. It was a whole minute before James stepped towards her, forcing the book into her hands.

Only then did Lily look at the book in her hand – it fell open to an entry, but it wasn't her handwriting. Momentarily she was broken out of her revere; she held the page and read.

'You wrote in my book.'

'Yep.'

Ah, the nervousness, it all made sense now.

Lily forced her poker face on as she read the entry, all too aware of James' eyes on her as she read. It was hard to keep the poker face, in fact Lily was sure it slipped a couple of times when she was trying hard not to burst out laughing. However when she came to his last point, the poker face slid and suddenly she was having difficulty breathing. She had reached the end, stopped reading. She stared at those last three words 'I love you' for what was longer than necessary before she closed the book and hugged it to her chest and finding the courage to look up into his eyes again.

'You've got some nerve, Potter, writing in someone else's book.' Lily scolded him, but smiled to show she wasn't angry. 'That's not 'respecting other people's property'.'

James grinned back, his shoulder muscles visibly relaxing. 'So what do you think now, Evans?'

'You're very cute, Potter.' Lily said as a matter of factly.

James scowled and stepped closer. 'I meant my chances of going out with you.'

Lily pretended to contemplate.

'Double shot skinny extra frothy mocha in a mug?' James prompted, stepping closer, feeling rather ridiculously happy that she stepped closer to him, even if it was to pull the branch from his hair.

'As long as you learn to dress yourself.' She said as she fixed up his collar and straightened his loose tie. 'This is the tenth time I've done...' Lily trailed off, her hand still grasping his tie firmly, and she stared up into his hazel eyes only inches from her own. 'You've been doing this on purpose, haven't you? Leaving your collar all skewed so I would get _irritated_ and_... _mphf.'

James cut her off, sharply.

The kiss ended too soon for Lily, cold air rushed between them and her eyes flew open, almost immediately drowning in his dark eyes.

'Meet you at three broomsticks at ten?'

'Mmhmm.' Lily said, more concentrated on studying the little glints of golden yellow in his eyes.

'Lily?'

'James?'

'Can I have my tie back, please?'

'I remember that day.' James said lazily as he traced patterns on his girlfriends' back. 'Best day of my life.'

'You said that last week when you won the Quidditch Cup.' Lily reprimanded him just as lazily, rather comfortable with her head rested in her usual nook of James' collarbone.

'Oh, yeah.'

'Also when you got that broomstick from your parents for your birthday.'

'Well obviously I was a little over excited.'

'A little?' Lily sat up in his lap.

'Alright, a lot.' James said, poking his tongue out at her.

'And also...'

'Okay! I get the picture! Shush!'

Lily grinned and slung her arms around his broad shoulders as he tried (and failed) to glare at her. Using his shoulders as leverage, she lifted herself off his lap, and kissed him quite soundly.

**AN:** Finally an epilogue! Woopwoop! And yes, I'm afraid the story stops here.

But I won't! I still have stacks of little fanfics on the move, and one longer one I started but haven't updated in what, nearly a year? Bad TLF *slapswrist*

JKR owns HP


End file.
